willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
In the distant past, it is said that giants once had great civilizations, similar to that of current day humans. If this is true, then it is a thing of history, as the giant races today are low in number and are hardly found in Laurasia at all. The few tribes that remain are scattered about the fringes of the known world, interacting with outsiders very little. Several of the subspecies are less then highly intelligent, eking out simple, rudimentary lives in the wilderness, while the others keep to small villages or monasteries in remote locations, more often then not in mountainous regions. Frost Giants While humanoid in shape, frost giants have skin and hair coloured in shades of white and blue, denoting their frosty nature. They prefer cold, mountainous habitats, and live in villages where strength and battle prowess are highly prized. Frost giants often raid other nearby settlements in order to prove their mettle, as well as to acquire spoils and slaves. A small band of frost giants, all young men, was met in the Bracken Valley, where they had come to fish before returning to their village in the Winterpeak Mountains. While they were not explicitly hostile, they openly believed that the Pathfinders, strange little people unlike any they had ever seen, were little more then animals: harmless curiosities that were hardly worth the effort of killing or enslaving. Fire Giants With orange-red skin and flaming hair, the fire giant is easy to identify. Fire giants are highly aggressive, and are known to persistantly assault almost anything they come across. They prefer hot climates or caves; a group is known to live just within an entrance to the Underdark in the Winterpeak Mountains, where they make raids on other giant tribes in the area. Two small groups have been encountered in the Bracken Valley. The first group threw rocks at the Pathfinders as a malicious child throws rocks at an animal, but they were swiftly evaded. The second group attempted to chase the Pathfinders out of their territory, again with rocks, but were defeated by the Pathfinders with help from the vengeful stone giant elder Bil. Several others have been seen in the Ruined City, though the reason for their presence there, like the dark folk, has not yet been fully explained. Stone Giants These grey-skinned giants appear to be carved out of stone. They live a simple life and value certain civilized tools which they can use and yet cannot easily craft for themselves. A small group was encountered in the Bracken Valley. After some wary conversation between the giants and the Pathfinders, one of the giants agreed to guide the Pathfinders to the start of the Sawtooth Vale in exchange for rope, which they use as thread. A hunting party was encountered in the Trollveggen. This time, the Giants demanded some of the meat which the Pathfinders were cooking, and the Pathfinders were forced to retreat, leaving some of the meat behind to discourage pursuit. A friendly elder giant named Bil was also encountered in the Bracken Valley, and is believed to live in the ruins there. Cyclops Cyclops are best known for their single, central eye, which stands out from their otherwise average appearance. Large and imposing, they generally possess lesser intelligence, though they are still capable of rudimentary language and reason. A single member of this subrace was found wandering about the banks of the River Dawn in the Bracken Valley; he was at first intrigued at the sight of the Pathfinders, but was easily distracted by the mention of fish in the other direction. Ogres Brutish and degenerate cousins of true giants, ogres are believed to be inbred to such an extent that physical and mental deformities exist in every living ogre. A large cave in the Southern Badlands was home to a family of ogres prior to the Battle of Willowdale. Category:Creature Category:Bracken Valley Category:Winterpeak Mountains Category:Underdark Category:Ashen Plains Category:Northern Badlands Category:Southern Badlands Category:Trollveggen